The Joy of Sleeping In
by Angevar
Summary: Takao is a hard sleeper ne? Just how hard exactly? Rated for shounen ai hints and pointless fluff.


**CP::pokes fic:: Just what is this?**

**Me: ; I got struck by the idea one morning and it was cute...**

**Tala::bored:: Angie doesn't own beyblade...**

**Brigs::yawns:: And she finished this at 1:15 am... rated PG 13 for shounen-ai hints (hints only though)**

- 0 -

The Joy of Sleeping In

By Angevar

(Sunday, August 01, 2004)

"TAKAO!!!!"

Something banged in a very loud and obnoxious manner on Takao's door, causing said blue-haired boy to mutter mild obscenities and poke his head out from under the large blanket he had been sleeping oh-so-comfortably under.

He blinked, then blinked again, checked the clock (7:28 am) and promptly stuck his head back in its previous position under his pillow.

In his opinion, it was still far too early to be up and about, much less forcing a similar such condition on others!

"TAKAO KINOMIYA, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR I'M BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!!!"

Takao muttered another quick string of obscenities and burrowed a little further under the covers.

Like anyone would _actually_ break the door down for the sake of getting him out of bed.

Plus, he had made sure to pile an obscene amount of junk in front of it.

...

See, the door's still standing!

CRASH!!!

Okay, so he'd been wrong about the door part.

Takao lifted the edge of his covers enough to look sleepily out and be mildly amused by the sight of one Kai Hiwatari floundering about in a pile of clothes, school books and various other bits and pieces that had come to call Takao's room home over the years.

And of course, Takao, valuing sleep above entertainment, went right back to sleep.

"Grrrr... you just love making my job harder don't you Takao...?" Kai growled as he shoved a math text book that looked like it had never been opened out of his way.

"You get paid for this?" the lump of bed covers answered.

Kai glared rather viciously at the lump of bed covers but decided against insulting it. "C'mon Takao, we have to train!"

"Oh! And the five mile run from yesterday followed by the sit-ups, push-ups and you quite-happily-beating-my-ass-in-a-kick-boxing-match-wasn't-enough-training?!?!" The bedcovers yelled. Kai blinked, it was either just him or the bed sheets had started sprouting anime veins.

"You still have to train today Takao..." Kai said again.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The bed covers responded.

Kai sweatdropped, there was a very good reason he did not usually volunteer to wake up Takao. But he just sighed and decided that it would probably take more than a yelling match to get the stubborn teen out of bed.

So he did what any smart person would do, he went around to the end of the bed and tugged sharply on the covers.

...only to be met with a rather aggressive kendo stick (god only knows what a kendo stick was doing in Takao's bedroom...)

SMACK!

Kai glared at the pile of bedcovers from his newfound seat on the floor. Takao peeked his face out and blew a raspberry at him, oh how he loved infuriating his team captain.

"Is there any particular reason you're making it a point to sleep in Takao?" Kai asked as he got up, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I don't like you, so nyah!!"

Kai face faulted and wondered briefly why he tolerated the insanely immature teen. A little corner of his brain reminded his that he was a sucker for Takao's puppy-dog eyes and the rest of his brain beat the little corner up with sharp objects.

"Takao, you're going to have to get out of bed to eat.

"Ah-ah-ah... I planned ahead Kai!" a hand poked out from the blanket and was holding a cell phone. "I'll call for pizza and have them deliver to the window."

Kai face faulted again, Takao really had planned ahead.

"You're still getting out of bed!" Kai said and tugged the bed covers again (avoiding the kendo stick this time) and only succeeded in dragging the entire lumpy mass (including Takao) right off the bed with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Takao demanded, poking his head out of the covers and rubbing his shoulder (which he had landed on)

"You're out of bed, now get up and get dressed." Kai stated matter-of-factly.

Takao blew another raspberry at him and made a swipe at his legs with the kendo stick.

THUMP!

And Kai was sitting on the floor again, with very sore shins, glaring at the lump of bed covers that had replaced itself on Takao's bed with amazing speed.

"Now I'm back in bed, so shoo!!"

Kai glared at the bed covers for a couple of seconds before an idea struck him. He thought about it for a couple more seconds before deciding it was worth a shot.

...so he jumped and landed quite squarely on top of Takao.

"Oomf!" Takao stuck his head out again and scowled up at the disturber of his rest. "Get off! You're heavy!!"

"Make me." Kai smirked down at the younger teen. He got a fairly good impression of a classic Hiwatari Death Glare for his troubles.

"Kai! Get. Off. Me!" Takao struggled, for some reason becoming insanely uncomfortable with his position.

"Why?"

"So I can go back to sleep!"

"I don't want you to sleep."

"But I do!"

"But I don't.

"But I-" Takao blinked and stared up at Kai. "And people call me immature..."

"I've decided not to take that as an insult."

"Get. Off. Me!"

"Get. Out. Of. Bed."

"How can I do that when I can't move?"

"Good point..."

THUMP!

"Ack!!! Hiwatari, you most vile, despicable creature!!!"

Kai smirked from where he was sitting on top of the bed, down at Takao who was sitting on the floor without his covers. "I think I'll take that one as a compliment."

"Grrr..." Takao launched himself up at Kai, knocking him over and back, tangling them both in the mass of bed sheets on Takao's bed.

Takao somehow managed to grab his kendo stick and swung it at Kai.

Kai being Kai, grabbed the nearest object he could use for defense (a pillow) and blocked Takao.

Thus began a three minute pillow fight.

- 0 -

_A few minutes later_

Rei glanced up at Takao's door and wondered what could possibly taking so long, so he went upstairs, opened the door...

...and was met with a very intriguing sight.

Kai Had gotten control of the kendo stick and was pummeling the pile of pillows Takao had erected to defend himself while Takao was trying to swipe Kai's kendo stick away with a spatula (again... god only knows what _that_ was doing in Takao Kinomiya's bedroom).

And there were feathers and bed sheets everywhere.

And the funniest part was that both Kai and Takao had stopped moving when Rei had opened the door.

The black haired Chinese sighed "Kai, why are you murdering Takao's pillow?"

"...he started it." Kai glared at Rei.

Rei face faulted and turned around to exit the room, "Well... at least this is _all_ you were doing..."

Takao and Kai both looked puzzled for a minute before lunging at Rei with their respective weapons "HENTAI!!!!!"

- 0 -

**Me: Hehehe...**

**Rei: ¬¬ Evil onna... ::rubbing numerous bumps on his head::**

**Me: R&R please! - I have completed the last chapter of My December, so you can't be mad about that... All other works are on semi-permanent hold though... ::ducks randomly thrown household appliances::**

**Tala: Just to clarify, this was a random humorous one-shot, nothing more shall come of it from Angie.**

**Brigs: Today's gift list is... ::reads messy handwriting:: sleepy Takao plushies, you need Kai plushies to wake them up.**

**Me::hugs her plushie:: review!**


End file.
